The Vargas Brothers: Murdered Anonymously
by YamiBaki
Summary: There once was a boy named Marcello. Being an only child, he loved to read chain-letters to occupy his time. But one day, one scary email became the death of him... And his older brother... ?


**The Vargas Brothers****: Murdered Anonymously**

A/N: Just as the title suggests! Enjoy~

Marcello Vargas just your average boy, only thing weird about him? He adores chain letters and is fond of scary emails and pop-ups.

Anything to do with chain letters and scary stuff interest him. When ever he receives a chain letter by his friends or some random person online, he would get so excited and immediately respond, copying and pasting it to messages and sending it out to his friends, and on some occasions he would make up some of his own chain letters just for the hell of it.

Although others found it weird, no one ever questioned Marcello's unhealthy obsession with the chain letters, only thing is that they could not help but worry about the boy, they feared that his obsession with chain letters will cause him pain in the future.

One Foggy, rainy night, when Marcello turned on his computer and entered his inbox, he found that he had one unread message. He had a bad feeling about the letter, but his curiosity got the better of him and he quickly opened the message. It was from two young boys who called themselves the Vargas brothers. In the letter they explained that they were his older brothers, which confused Marcello, because he knew he was an only child.

The Vargas brothers, Feliciano and Lovino, explained to him that they used to live in his house. Marcello just rolled his eyes and told him he was an only child and told them to leave him alone.

But the Vargas Brothers refused to let him stop messaging them. The next day, Marcello received a bone chilling message that had photos attached to the file. The first photo was of two boys, one who had a scowl on his face with auburn hair and a stray curl on his right side and the other had light coloured hair and a cheerful smile, with the same curl but on the left side of his head. The caption on the photo read:

"Vargas brothers murdered anonymously"

Feliciano and Lovino told him in the email that they were indeed his older siblings. They had explained to him that in 1993 they had lived in his house; his bedroom had once been their bedroom. They told Marcello all about growing up and how happy and easy going their lives had been until that one night.

He opened the second attachment, and it showed him a scan of an old newspaper article.

Apparently in 1993, his two brothers were murdered. Lovino Vargas, 13 and his brother, Feliciano Vargas, 9, were attacked in their parents' home one foggy, Rainy night, at around 1 in the morning. The Vargas brothers were sound asleep in bed, until a crazed killer broke into their room. No one had heard the boys scream. In the morning, their parents had found the boys dead; their bodies had been hidden in the bed closet.

They had been skinned alive.

The killer had long since left, leaving no trace of him behind, thus causing the murder to be anonymous. The police had not found evidence of the boys murderer, or why the murder had occurred. In the year 2000, the police decided to just close the case and his parents decided to forget and continue on with their lives. As if the murders never happened.

As the messaged continued, the brothers wrote how they were angry. They were angry that people had forgotten about them. They were angry that the police had decided to close the case.

But they were especially angry, that their parents never told Marcello about them.

After shaking his head and getting out of his small shock, Marcello sent them back an angry message, saying he didn't believe them, and that they should just stop lying to him and just leave him alone. He cussed and told them he didn't believe that they were related, and that the newspaper article was real.

He told them to go to hell.

Huffing, Marcello exited the messenger and continued his search of more chain-letters. That's when he got another message from them, "If you don't believe us… check the bedroom closet" that was the last message he had received from them.

The last email the police had found that Marcello had received.

They had tried to trace it back to who ever sent it, but found it impossible to trace. During the investigation, the police had only found a small, barely visible carving on the floor of the closet.

"Lovino and Feliciano, 1993"

Underneath that:

"Marcello, 2007"

No one had a clue what it was that Marcello had done the next after that last message was sent, but the next morning, their father, Romulus, had gone into Marcello's room to get him for breakfast, only to find that he had gone missing. Upon searching the room, he had opened the closet and felt his heart drop.

There he found the dead body of Marcello. Hanging upside down, and skinned to death.

No one really knows how this had happened to Marcello. But the police was only able to piece together part of the story using the emails found on Marcello's computer.

It seemed like to much of a coincidence. Two brothers are murdered mysteriously and a few years later the son is murdered. And all that is left behind are some scary emails…

A/N: I have never been a fan of scary emails… they freak me out… so yeah! I added seborga! I hope it was good. The original story is called "The Smith sisters: Murdered anonymously" The story didn't take so long, just a few minutes of typing on the laptop and BOOM! Its done~ well I hope people like it… I want to write and urban legend were I get to use Austria next!

Anyways! Please don't forget to review and vote on my poll! I also take requests!

If you vote, then these are some of the winning stories:

Swimming Home

Summary: Alfred, an energetic boy Meets Matthew, a strange new boy in his small village. For him, it was love at first sight, for Matthew, he just wanted a new friend. They fall in love, but Matthew had a Secret, what happens when Alfred finds out? Will he still love Matthew?

USCanada

Villain.

Summary: Tino was just a regular, single dad with no criminal record. When a jealous neighbour hires someone to 'get rid of him', Tino flees into the city with his son, only to meet with a Handsome Swedish police. Will he be able to save Tino's life? Or will it be too late?

SwedenFinland

Doll

Summary: Arthur was a doll maker. He was the best at what he did, but he was also lonely. One day he makes the most beautiful doll ever. What happens when his doll comes to life? And he starts falling for it?

CanUK

Addictive World~

Summary: there are many things people are addictive to, Lovino` with Tomatoes, Feliciano with Pasta, Antonio with Lovino… and Prussia with a certain Canadian.

PruCan

DJ

Summary: After being brutally dumped by his girlfriend, Antonio's Friend's Take him out to party and let loose, maybe even meet someone new. The Trio decide to go to a new club that just opened up, their first experience there was. Incredible! But the beautiful women aren't what keep Antonio coming back to party every night…

Spamano

Tricks and Treats

Summary: "do not go into the woods, don't go near the witch, he'll steal your heart and brew it in his caldron" that's what they always tell the children in the village. But when Francis went to check it out; he never knew he'd fall for the voodoo man. He really did steal his heart.

FrUK

I Have To Be With You

Summary: All Matthias wants to do is sleep. He just wants to stay a sleep. Stay with his dreams. Because, only in his dreams, does he see the Norwegian boy that has stolen his heart.

DenNor

There's more trust me. But you all have to wait until the next thing I post up XD I'll give you more of what you'll get if you vote! You can pick up to at least four pairings! Poll ends June 2nd, good luck!


End file.
